sweet temptation one shot
by Twilighthighqueenbee
Summary: this is to go with my story sweet temptation its a look in bella and edward BDSM lifestyle. ONE SHOT RATED M FOR A REASON


**A/N: hey guys this is a one-shot but its is to go with my story sweet temptation a part that is yet to come and because I have been taking so long to update I say why not give you guys a little sneak peak of the future. Enjoy**

Lying on my stomach. Hands tied behind my back. Face down on my own bed wondering what was going to happen next to me. It did not matter how I ended up here. That is a nether story in itself. Laying waiting dripping wet with anticipation of what to come. Noises of Him moving around the room. Teasing me by moving nearby but not speaking or touching me. He knew exactly how to drive me nuts. Make me question what the fuck I was doing here lying and just waiting. Even though I knew, it would be worth the wait. I still hated to be teased like this. Moreover, Him, the sadistic streak that He had- He loved every minute of it. Knowing He could reduce me to nothing but response and need. Moreover, despite myself - I love it too.

Slower and slower my breathing comes. I am relaxing and drifting off to sleep. Trying not too cuz I know that is when He will most likely decide to play with me. He loves how I respond when caught off guard, I know because I have been told it repeatedly with words and with kisses. I am breathing slowly, so close to sleep. Fighting it every breath as I slip under deeper. Relaxing more and more.

Slowly I feel a cold metal edge running along my spine. Over the exposed flesh that lays bare between my arms. Shivers run up and down my body. I know I arch against it. Half hoping that it is not the sharp edge- yet half of me hoping that it is. Either way I know I will have red marks on my back. He is drawing on my back. Some design only He can see. Tracing it into my flesh. Etching it into my skin. I bite my lip. Breathing in deeply as I try not to move more then I dare. The blade is taken away from the flesh of my spine, and slowly traced upwards on my legs. Teasing me one leg then the other. After who knows how long. He stops. By this point, I am to the point of no resistance. Simply lying there and relaxed as all hell. My hips are gently grabbed and I am positioned with my hips in the air, knees spread apart and then I feel the cold steel of the blade kissing my inner thighs. Tracing their designs yet again. Upwards as high as He dares to go. I moan and try to not grind back onto the blade. Still biting my lip as I lay there. Again, the blade is removed from my skin.

Warm hands slide over my skin; firmly grabbing my hips with one big hand, He slides Himself inside me with ease with the other. I try not to make any noise, but the sheer width and girth of Him always makes me gasp like the first time. No matter how wet I am, no matter how ready I think I am for Him. I cannot help my response to Him. His other hand slides over my other hip as He proceeds to pound into me. Driving deep and hard. Bringing me to orgasm quickly. My nipples rubbing against the bed, tender as the posts for my piercing rub the sheets. He slides a hand down and cups one gently at first, then squeezing harder and digging His nails into the tender flesh of my breast. He is driving deeply inside of me, beating a tattoo onto my womb. I cum again, harder this time. He chuckles evilly as He releases my breast and removes His other hand from my hip. Untying my hands quickly then placing them in front of me. He is still firmly inside of me, rock hard and nowhere near Cumming Himself. He teases me by fucking me gently now. Almost pulling all the way out, causing me to buck back onto Him. I feel Him smack my ass. "Fuck this dick baby". He is not moving now, waiting on me to fuck myself to orgasm again. No hands on my body as I drive back onto Him, trying to fit all of Him inside of me. I cum again, all over His dick. He lets me rest a moment, and then spreads my knees wider causing my back to arch a little more. Allowing Him to fit inside me deeper. One of His hands wraps itself in a fist, covered in my long hair. Pulling me slightly upwards more, I use my now freed hands to brace my body better. I am biting my lip again. As He rests His free hand back on the arch in my spine, my back arches deeper. He drives Himself harder now, pounding my flesh with a tight grip on my ass. Hitting all those spots inside of me rougher now. Digging His fingers into me as He stroked me driving yet another orgasm from me. He removed His hand from my ass, and withdrew from inside of me. Using my hair, He pulled me up and turned me around to face Him. His dick now in front of my face, so tempting to open my mouth and taste Him. However, I knew better then that. I knew I would get to taste Him, but it would be when He placed Himself inside my hungry mouth. One hand in my hair, wrapped tightly gripping until my eyes squinted and the other stroking His length. Teasing me. He knew I wanted to take Him in my mouth. I opened my mouth licking my lips. He did not make me wait long, after five more strokes He slid Himself inside my mouth eyes locked onto mine as I greedily took in as much as I could. He allowed me to move my own head for a while, and then He used my hair as a handle and guided me up and down on Him. I tried my best to keep my suction the way I knew He liked. Keeping His wide dick lubed enough to slide in and out of my mouth was a challenge but I did my best. As I sucked and was maneuvered up and down to His rhythm. When I finally could not take any more and He could feel my jaws clenching He pulled Himself out of my mouth and turned me around quickly driving Himself into my pussy again. fucking me good and hard He released my hair from around His hand and slid that hand around my throat gripping gently as I adjusted my balance and braced myself better. His hand tightened slightly, cutting off just enough air to cause me to have to bite my tongue gently to breathe. After a few short minutes, I came again. Coating His dick in my juices, He pulled out and I felt Him guiding Himself into my ass with His other hand. I fought and managed to scream out as He fit Himself inside me. God I loved when He took me like this. He wrapped His other hand around my throat, tightening a little more. Pounding me harder and harder. Both hands tight around my throat, Him pounding deeply into my asshole, I was in heaven. I felt and heard Him through my hazy awareness as He came. Pouring His cum into my ass as I came one more time hard on His dick yet again.

He slid Himself out of me, rubbed my hip, smacked me on my ass playfully, and lay on the bed next to me as I lay on my stomach trying to come down. We lay there drifting off to sleep like that. Arms around each other. Kissing gently.


End file.
